


Happy Birthday, Love

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Malec's Sexual Exploration [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Harness, Bottom Alec, Cock Ring, Collar, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magnus Bane's Birthday, Thigh Cuffs, Top Magnus, bdsm undertones, magnus enjoys his brithday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Magnus' birthday has finally come and Alec is ready to give him his surprise. Said surprise just happens to be him in a whole lot of leather.





	Happy Birthday, Love

**Author's Note:**

> First, I rarely post two things in one week, let alone in 24 hours, so this is just because I had a lot of inspiration. Second, You should really read the second part of this series to understand this one. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/).

A week had passed since Alec’s solo shopping trip when Magnus’ birthday came around. Alec hadn’t said a thing when the two had woken up, since Magnus still didn’t know Alec knew. Catarina had been very clear that Magnus did not celebrate his birthday, he hated when attention was brought to it, and the only reason she even told Alec when he asked was because she thought Alec might be able to change that… if he was careful. So, he’d chosen not to reveal that he knew until it was time to give Magnus his present. Alec was still shocked she’d told him. He knew that Cat was Magnus’ most trusted friend, for her to trust him with such a secret meant she thought that they were as committed as Alec did. He planned on being with Magnus until the end.

He’d hid the bag in the guest room closet so Magnus wouldn’t find it. Alec knew that Magnus was going to be out for a couple hours that evening; he had some dealings that Alec knew better than to ask about. So, Alec would have ample time to get ready for his surprise.

Alec was distracted his entire day. He’d considered using one of the buttplugs so he’d be ready right away, but he was glad he’d decided against it considering how hard it was to focus already. Magnus did like taking his time in opening Alec anyway. Alec had a lot of paperwork to do, as usual, but he couldn’t focus on any of it. He took two hours off to train with Izzy, which had helped center his focus a bit. When it finally rolled around to seven and he had enough work done to feel like he wouldn’t be drowning the next day, he called it a night.

He got home about an hour before Magnus was due to arrive back. He went to the guest room and grabbed what he needed from the bag: chest harness, collar, cock ring, jockstrap, and thigh cuffs. He quickly got changed, slipping a pair of loose black jeans on over the jockstrap and cuffs, and a baggy turtleneck to hide the harness and collar. He had considered just waiting on the bed in just his new ‘garments’, but he’d been too shy to do so. Plus, it was Magnus’ birthday gift, he should get to unwrap it, right?

When Magnus got home he seemed happy, so the meeting he’d had must have went well.

“Welcome home,” Alec greeted, accepting the brief hello kiss from his boyfriend. “Everything went well?”

“Swimmingly,” he assured, removing his jacket. “How was your day, darling?”

“Good. I didn’t really do much,” at least that was true. “I’m glad you’re home though,” he bit his lip.

“Is that so?” Magnus asked, his voice casual, relaxed.

“Yep, um, come with me?” Alec insisted, taking Magnus’ hand and leading him towards their room.

“Oh, you’re really happy I’m home,” Magnus teased, wondering why they couldn’t make out on the couch like they usually did.

“Yeah,” Alec responded, sitting on the bed and pulling Magnus to stand between his legs by his belt loops.

“So am I,” Magnus chuckled, leaning down to kiss Alec softly.

Alec kissed him back, the kiss helping to ease the nerves that were threatening to send him into a full on panic attack. Magnus moved one hand to Alec’s neck, and the shadowhunter could swear his heart skipped a beat when Magnus’ lips paused. He felt Magnus’ fingertips brush over the collar through the turtleneck top.

“Alexander?” he whispered curiously, moving both hands to the bottom of the top.

He slipped his hands into Alec’s sweater, his fingers sliding up his stomach and Magnus actually gasped when his fingers touched something tough against his boyfriend’s rib cage.

“What’s going on?” Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend as his fingers gently rubbed against the material still hidden by Alec’s sweater.

Alec moved his own hands, taking a deep breath before pulling his sweater off. Magnus’ eyes dilated noticeably, though he made sure to keep a calm yet interested face for his boyfriend’s sake. Just when he thought Alec was all out of surprises.

“Happy Birthday,” Alec muttered quietly.

“Is it?” Magnus questioned, having honestly forgotten his birthday over the years. “How?”

“Cat,” Alec admitted.

“Well, she’d know,” his fingers were softly running over the straps of the harness.

“Darling,” he smiled down at him. “Are you comfortable?” he questioned.

“What?” Alec was a little confused.

“Listen, I like my present,” he promised Alec, moving a hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “I really do. But, I don’t want you to do any of this if you’re not comfortable.”

Alec in a collar and harness was possibly the hottest thing Magnus had ever seen, and he definitely planned on figuring out when all of this had happened, but he wanted to make sure that Alec wasn’t only doing it for him.

“I’m comfortable,” he assured with a nod. “You really like it?” he asked nervously.

“Oh, Alexander, I love it,” he promised, leaning down to kiss him again.

Alec felt relief flood his body, so happy Magnus was pleased. It wasn’t over yet, but if Magnus enjoyed just the collar and harness, he should enjoy the rest too. He shifted back on the bed a bit, encouraging Magnus to crawl on top of him. The warlock happily moved to straddle Alec’s lap as they kissed. After a moment he pulled back.

“Where did you get these?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask as one of his bejeweled hands ran palm down from Alec’s collar, over the harness, to his bare stomach.

“A place in Queens,” he admitted.

“You went into a sex shop?” Magnus smirked. “And, the surprises just keep on coming.”

 _If only you knew_ , Alec thought to himself with a small smile.

“When?” Magnus continued to question.

“Last week,”Alec told him.

“A week? You hid this from me for a week, Alexander?” Magnus demanded in genuine shock.

“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday,” he shrugged.

“Well, mission accomplished,” Magnus raked his eyes over his boyfriend’s chest. “I am going to have so much fun with you.”

Alec grinned, that was the plan. Before he could respond Magnus climbed off him and Alec pouted.

“Lay down properly,” Magnus instructed, motioning to the pillows.

Alec moved so he was laying down fully on the bed, head resting on a pillow. Magnus got on the bed and crawled over to him. He hooked one of his fingers into the metal ring on the front of the harness, pulling curiously, causing Alec to arch just a bit with a small moan.

“You look gorgeous,” Magnus purred, straddling him again and leaning down to begin kissing his neck, just below the collar.

Alec’s hands found the older’s hair, running his fingers through the soft strands. Magnus moved down Alec’s throat, kissing and sucking a few marks into the alabaster skin. He kissed just above the harness, then moved to trace his tongue around the inner circle of the metal ring, smirking when Alec gasped softly. He pulled back, watching his own fingers play with Alec’s exposed nipples, loving how his boyfriend’s breath would hitch.

“Magnus,” he whispered softly.

“Yes, angel?” he teased, knowing Alec had not actually been calling for his attention.

“That feels good,” he replied though, always so good for Magnus.

“It’s about to feel better,” he said, leaning down to flick on of Alec’s nipples with his tongue, the younger moaning quietly.

Magnus swirled his tongue around the nub before sucking it, he repeated this motion while his left fingers teased the other. After a minute he switched, making sure to give the same care to the other. Alec was already rock hard, his cock pushing against the leather front of the jockstrap, the cock ring making its presence known.

Magnus pulled back, snapping his fingers so both of their clothes vanished, his mouth actually falling open a bit as he looked down at Alec.

“Oh, you weren’t done?” Magnus asked, looking up to Alec’s eyes, the shadowhunter shrugging. “This,” he placed his palm firmly over the leather front of Alec’s jockstrap, “Is lovely.”

Alec watched Magnus’ hand as he rubbed over the fabric a few times, noticing all his rings were gone, magicked away when Alec wasn’t focusing.

“I knew I liked you in leather,” Magnus continued, moving both hands to hook his pointer fingers into the thigh cuffs, “But this? You’re spoiling me, Alexander.”

“Good,” his boyfriend replied, pushing his hips up a bit.

“Turn over,” Magnus demanded, moving off of Alec.

Without a word Alec rolled over onto his stomach.

“Show me what I’m working with,” Magnus insisted, his tone playful.

Alec blushed but moved so he was on his knees, chest still pressed against the mattress so that it showed off his ass.

“Such a pretty hole,” Magnus insisted, running a finger over it teasingly.

Alec shivered, pressing his ass back against the barely there pressure.

“So eager,” Magnus hummed.

“You have no idea,” the shadowhunter replied.

Magnus really wanted to drag this out, tease Alec, watch him fall apart, but he knew he couldn’t. Not this night anyway. Seeing Alec how he was, and knowing it was all for him, it had the warlock more turned on than ever. He wanted to completely destroy his lover, make him cum so hard he forgot his own name. No, he could tease Alec another time.

He magicked a bottle of lube into his hands.

“On or off?” he questioned, snapping the waistband of the jockstrap to tell the other what he meant.

Alec hissed at the snap of the elastic against his skin.

“Depends, are you ready for the last surprise?” Alec said, looking over his shoulder at the other.

“Last surprise?” he questioned, curious to what Alec could possibly be hiding under the small piece of clothing. “Off it is,” he decided, placing the lube down to hook his fingers into the waistband and began pulling it down, Alec lifting his legs one at a time to help.

Magnus couldn’t see anything from his position, though he did reach around to storke Alec’s heavy cock a couple times. He was going to ask Alec what he’d meant when his fingers brush against smooth leather at the base of his cock.

“No,” he breathed out, feeling his way to confirm Alec was in fact wearing a cock ring. “God I love you.”

Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s hips, before leaning in to lick at Alec’s hole. He’d rimmed him quite a few times over the past months. It was Alec’s favourite way of being opened up, and Magnus was only too happy to please his partner. Alec moaned as Magnus licked at his hole, slowly starting to push past the ring of muscle. Magnus moaned against Alec, knowing it made his tongue vibrate as it entered the other. Alec’s hands fisted into the dark brown sheets of the bed as he moaned.

Magnus continued to shallowly fuck Alec’s tight hole with his tongue until he got impatient. He picked up the discarded lube, popping it open and slicking up two of his fingers while magicking the other hand clean. He placed his clean hand on Alec’s left ass cheek, squeezing it with an appreciative hum, while pressing one finger against the wet entrance. He slowly started to push in, grinning when Alec cried out loudly into the empty loft. Magnus, who usually took his sweet time opening Alec, made quick work of it this time. As soon as Alec loosened even a little he added the second finger, which Alec was rocking back on only a few moments later. Once Alec could take three fingers comfortably, Magnus started to massage that sweet spot inside his boyfriend, knowing the cock ring would hold off his orgasm enough that Magnus could have a bit of fun.

“Magnus, please!” Alec groaned as he whimpered at the abuse to his prostate. “Fuck me,” he insisted.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” he taunted.

“Yes!” Alec replied in slight annoyance.

“Now now, you have to beg nicely,” Magnus insisted, stilling his fingers inside the other.

Alec sighed, knowing that if Magnus decided to play this way he had no choice but to comply.

“Your birthday, you rules,” he muttered.

“What was that?” Magnus teased, having heard him perfectly, though he did start moving his fingers again.

“Magnus, fuck,” he moaned, beginning to rock his hips again. “I need you to fuck me, please. I need your big cock inside me. Fuck me, baby, please I need it so bad,” he begged shamelessly.

“That’s a good boy,” Magnus insisted, leaning over to kiss Alec’s right ass cheek and removing his fingers. He lubed up his cock, pushing Alec’s hips into the bed so he was lying flat again.

Magnus pulled apart his ass cheeks, lining his cock up. With one hand at the base of his cock and the other on the small of Alec’s back he pushed into the tight hole, moaning loudly along with the other. Magnus kept pushing until he was completely buried in Alec’s tight heat. Giving him a moment to adjust. He began to slowly thrust into Alec.

“Oh Magnus, by the angel,” Alec moaned, reaching back to grip onto Magnus’ hand that was pushing into the bed.

“You’re so tight,” Magnus replied. “Take my cock so good, angel.”

“Feels so good, Magnus,” Alec insisted, whimpering when the cock brushed against his prostate. “You’re so big.”

Magnus groaned at the words, thrusting a bit harder into Alec. As much as he’d love to drag this on for hours, no days, he knew this was going to be fast. He started pounding into Alec, both so he could hit his prostate, but also so Alec’s cock would get the friction between his stomach and the bed, knowing he’d need the stimulation to come with the cock ring on. He moaned loudly as he fucked Alec, the hand on his lower back slipping up to hook into the metal ring on the back of the harness, pulling it up so Alec arched his back as Magnus fucked him.

“God, baby, you’re perfect,” Magnis grunted as he slammed his hips into Alec, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“Yeah, Magnus, faster,” he insisted, rutting against the mattress. “Fuck me, oh yes, harder. Make me scream,” Alec insisted, having gotten far more comfortable with dirty talk over the course of their relationship.

Magnus shifted so he was balanced on his knees, both hands grasping opposite straps of the harness as he ploughed into Alec, moaning loudly.

“I’m gonna cum baby,” Magnus insisted.

“Yes,” Alec cried out, “Cum in my ass. Wanna feel you cum.”

Two more thrusts and Magnus spilled deep inside Alec, riding his orgasm harshly. Alec reached below himself to rub at his own cock, popping open the clasp holding the cock ring around him. The minute the pressure released Alec was shooting his load all over the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathed, thrusting weakly as the last of his orgasm washed over him, collapsing on top of Alec.

Alec was too hazy to care that he was lying on his own cum, Magnus' hot weight on his back and still in his ass was a great comfort to the younger. They both panted as they came down from their highs, Magnus slowly pulling out of Alec, who whined loudly. Sometimes Magnus would push through the over-sensitivity and let his soft cock stay in Alec for a good ten minutes or so, but not tonight.

“Sorry, angel,” he insisted, rolling onto his back, and clawing at Alec lightly until his boyfriend got the message to curl up with him.

Magnus waved his hand weakly and the cum on the sheets and Alec’s stomach disappeared, though he could still feel some of Magnus’ cum leaking out his ass. He loved that the warlock never cleaned up what he’d spilt inside Alec, it kept him feeling full.

“That was incredible,” Magnus insisted, kissing his hair. “Thank you.”

“This mean you don’t still hate your birthday?” Alec asked quietly.

“It’s not my favourite,” Magnus insisted, “But, you are.”

Alec looked up at him with a small smile, placing a brief kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“Just wait until you see what else I got,” he muttered, returning his head to Magnus chest with the intention of sleeping.

“What!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/). Also, I posted a list with links of everything Alec bought which can be found [here](https://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/post/171927064531/extremely-nsfw-so-for-one-of-my-malec-stories)


End file.
